The Prince and I
by xDeathly-Angelx
Summary: Zhen Ji is a young lady who is forced into an arranged marriage by her parents. But, she couldn't help but be captivated by someone else's presence, someone she thinks she will never be able to have...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters that are featured in Dynasty Warriors. I am just writing the story for my own personal gain. No one else's. So, stop hating and just read...**

**A/N: **_So, this is my second DW story. And I admit, I am looking forward to writing it. I might try and concentrate on this one for a while but I'll see how it goes, I just needed a break from my other stories to be perfectly honest. But anyhoo, hope you enjoy it because I'm trying as best I can to make a story for you guy's to read that completes all the expectations needed._

**_Warning: _This story is going to contain scenes of a lemony nature in later chapters. Also, it is going to be almost totally OOC. If you are narrow-minded and dislike stories with a bit of originality, now is your cue to leave ^.^. Also, there could be some violence later on, as well as some foul language. Don't get me wrong, this isn't a hate-ridden story but I believe that giving you the warnings will mean giving you the choice. If you are uncomfy about any of the above, you should probably leave now. I've given everyone the warning which means I am currently able to do as I like in my story. Yay!!!**

* * *

I sat behind my vanity desk, preening in one of the many mirrors that were situated in my chambers. Gods, I looked good! As usual, my personal time had to be spoilt by something. Today, it was the continuous knocking at my currently closed, mahogany bedroom door.

"Miss Zhen, your parents require your presence and soon as possible" the voice of Lei Hia, my maid called from outside. I said nothing for a short while, mentally cursing my mother and father for their constant poor timing. Hia's voice spoke again. "Miss Zhen, did you hear me?"

"Yes Hia, I did" I told her offhandedly, pouting my lips once in the mirror and admiring my new lip liner.

"Okay Miss Zhen. Call me if you need anything". Hia told me, her voice slowly drifting away as I heard her footsteps padding down the stairs.

I stood up and smoothed my lilac dress down. My parents, especially my mother, were very strict about the way I dressed. Whenever I was summoned to see them, they reckoned that I should always be in ladylike attire. Which was no worry for me since I loved dressing up, and always tried to look my best.

* * *

"So together, we thought that the best idea would be to find you a husband!" my mother enthused, smiling widely. "Because many girls your age are either married or engaged. You Ji, are neither and that is why we want to help you".

I just watched the two of them carefully. I noticed that they both looked very pleased with themselves. I could barely take in what they were saying to me. Were they serious? "Sorry mother, did you say that you and father were going to try and find me a husband?" I asked incredulously.

My mother's smile faded quickly from her made up face. She gave me a slight frown. "Yes Ji, that is what I said. Are you not happy with these arrangements?"

I felt like screaming angrily at the top of my lungs. Why did they always have to rush things? I was still young, I had plenty of time to find a suitable husband, get married and reproduce. But my parents seemed to have no patience when it came to those things. Or, more specifically, when it came to me. "No mother, the arrangements are fine" I lied, knowing that she could read me like a book. I was right. Her frown deepened but she seemed to decide not to pursue the matter any further. I wasn't planning to argue anyway. Firstly, it was bad manners and I knew I'd never win against my mother in any case.

"Good" she told me curtly, shooting a proud look at my father. "So, your father and I will immediately begin finding you possible consorts. I have a fairly good idea of where to start" she smiled excitedly to herself and I knew that she was having mental images of me, "happily" married with three children in tow and a large palace in which I resided, being constantly waited on hand and foot by maids. "You are excused" she told me.

* * *

I stood against the wall in the village marketplace, avoiding the unattractive men who watched me and smiling at the handsome men who did. I was waiting for my best friends, Su Mei and Ying Xiang, two girls who I had known since I was a young girl. We were like triplets, we always seemed to think in sync. It was quite amazing most of the time. I found myself blushing at a particularly gorgeous young gentlemen, who had winked at me as he walked past. Although I was used to so much attention whenever I was out and about, it still surprised me how much males paid attention to me. I was just a sixteen-year-old girl who liked nothing more than dressing elegantly and accentuating my features. But I wasn't perfect. And the way those guys looked at me? It was if I was the most adept creature they had ever had the honor of setting their eyes on...

"Hey Ji!" I was swept out of my daydreaming by a pair of cool hands brushing along my bare shoulder. It was Mei and Xiang, looking pretty in their multicolored kimonos. I cuddled each one of them in turn, just itching to tell them my news.

****

"Your mother told you that?" Mei asked in a surprised tone, her smoky eyes widening at my announcement.

"Yes" I answered. "Her and father are now on a mission to find me the perfect beau". I rolled my eyes. Mei giggled.

"My mother and father met by arranged courting and marriage" Xiang piped up, taking her eyes off the two hunky players who were currently engaged in a match of Go.*

Xiang was the youngest daughter of one of the Noblemen of China and so she knew all about being close to royalty. She always seemed to take it in her stride though, never seeming to get excited by the things that Mei and I usually enthused about.

"Yes, but your mother and father were happy. They did not mind having everything done for them. I however, do mind. I like to do things my own way". I frowned. "But try telling that to my mother".

Xiang shrugged sympathetically. "Well, life is hard. Especially for us, seeing as we are young ladies. But we have to fight for what is right, even if our thoughts barely get heard. I just hope that one day, we will be as equal as men are in society".

Mei and I broke into helpless laughter at her dialect. Xiang was never usually one for large, speeches. She wasn't really one for anything other than looking pretty, gossiping and making eyes at men.

She pouted at our unlikely reaction. "What is so funny?" she asked us, her hazel eyes blinking rapidly.

I finally managed to "sober" up long enough to give her a clear answer. "It's you Xiang-Xiang, you should really think about becoming a spokeperson one day. Your speeches are amazing!" But I didn't get to hear her reaction because Mei and I were laughing again, so hard that my insides were aching...

* * *

_R&R for me please, I want to know what you think of the story so far. Come on... you know you want to!!_

_*"Go" is an ancient Chinese board game, played on a board that looks a little like a chess board. Many generals in the times of the Han Dynasty enjoyed playing go as one of their pastimes. In fact, in DW (especially DW5) Go is mentioned frequently and is even in some officer's ending videos._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters apart from Xiang and Mei and anyone else not featured in the game.**

* * *

**Two Months Later...**

"So, um, you are such a beautiful young woman. I would love to be bound by marriage to you!" I was currently being "sweet talked" by a weedy looking guy with a big nose. So far, I had learnt that his name was Man Fu, he was the son of the Three Kingdoms General, Man Chong, and he was a completely boring ass. Who thought he could flirt for China. And I'd been here for two whole hours, slowly losing the will to live.

"Thank you!" I mock giggled, flashing my dark brown hair over one shoulder alluringly. _Now that's what I call flirting!_

He just watched me, entranced, as if I was a mirage that he was hoping was real. "Y-your welcome" he sighed.

I looked out the window at the slowly sinking orange sun that was fading behind the mountains of Zhongshan. "Well, um, I suppose I should be getting home soon. It is getting dark, after all..."

He finally seemed to snap out of his trance and gave me what he seemed to think was a smile but looked more like he was baring his teeth at me. _Did my parents seriously expect me to be attracted to this beanpole?_

"Yes, yes, of course we should leave. I shall drop you home like a gentleman would" he leaned forward and grabbed my hand, plastering it with a sloppy kiss. "Let me tell you that you have been a pleasure to socialize with, Lady Zhen, and I'm hoping we could meet again in the near future. I would also be truly grateful if you considered my marriage proposal. I reckon we would make a simply exquisite couple!"

I forced a smile onto my features. It was either that or I ran away screaming. And the second option was not ladylike. "Yes, I will most certainly consider it". _Ha! What a lie..._

That seemed to make his day. He spent the rest of the carriage journey talking about royal weddings and noble children and castles in the country. I only heard snippets of his mono-tonal speech. The rest was spent daydreaming. Finally, we pulled up outside my home. I climbed out quickly, being extra careful not to catch my dress on any part of the carriage. Fu walked me up to my porch, finding the need to grab my hand before we climbed the stairs that led to the front door.

"I hope to hear from you soon" he said. I just nodded, not caring to waste any more breath on him.

"Well good-!" I was interrupted by the feeling of dry lips on mine, moving hungrily and a probing tongue, trying to force my mouth open. Hell no!

"Youch!" Man Fu yelled as I stepped on his foot with the heel of my stilettos. Hard. "What was that for Lady Zhen?"

"That!" I retaliated. "Was for daring to kiss me like that on our first courting. Without permission. That is not at all gentlemanly. I know now that you are only after one thing. You will _not_ be hearing from me again, that is for certain!"

He looked truly distraught as he watched me open the door to my residence and slip inside. I made sure to slam the door in his face. My mother came out of the downstairs drawing room, smiling when she saw me and then rapidly changing it to a frown when she saw my face.

"My dear, what on earth is wrong?" she asked me, a vague hint of worry coating her voice.

"Man Fu is what is wrong" I stated. "His only intention seems to be to get into my bodice. I will _not _be visited by him again".

My mother sighed. "I haven't got many nobles or royalty left, Zhen Ji. All the one's that you have seen so far you have disliked. You have no choice but to accept one soon".

"Mother, why can't I just marry a common man. If he loves me and vice-versa, I'm sure we could get espoused. Wouldn't you like that idea?"

My mother's glare answered that question for me. "No Ji, I would _not _like that idea. You are to marry someone important, I'll make sure of it. And soon, if you disapprove of any more of the choices, I will have no _choice _but to arrange an amalgamation between you and Man Fu. Do you understand?"

"Yes mother". I sighed at her slight telling-off. But it wasn't my fault if I couldn't find the "one" out of all the pitiful choices that she had chosen for me. She wasn't allowed to be the only one who was happy at the wedding. I think I deserved that little privilege also.

I made my way up to my chambers, where I cried into my pillow for a while. Who knew that being a young lady would be _this _difficult?

* * *

**Two Weeks Later...**

I looked over at the paintings that my mother had given to me earlier. They were portraits of all my possible remaining husbands. I was meant to put the ones that I found appealing into one corner, and the ones that I found unappealing into another. But there was one minuscule problem. I found none of the "possibles" remotely appealing. I casted my eyes over the names that distinguished each face at the top of the artwork.

Dan Fei, Yuan Tie, Liu Hei, Cheng Rui and Yuan Xi. Five men with five completely different images. I knew that I was going to have to marry one of them. I didn't know exactly how I felt about that little fact. Slightly vexed, to say the least.

I scanned each man's face again, wondering if they looked that much different in real life. Out of all of them, Liu Hei was the "most important". He was going to rule quite a large area of land when his father passed. But in the picture, he was the least handsome of the five. I didn't want to marry just for the amount of land my husband would own. I mean, we were expected to bear children one day. How would I feel if my kin ended up looking like him?

After brooding over them one more time, I had finally made my choice. I wasn't terribly happy with it, but it would be better than being forced to marry Man Fu. As I was gazing into my future beau's eyes, the door knocked. "Come in!" I called.

My mother flowed in, like a gorgeous waterfall. She smiled when she saw that I had decided to look at the pictures she had given to me after all. "Ah Zhen, my sweet, have you by any chance chosen your ideal consort yet?" she teased.

I looked straight into her eyes, my face serious. "Yes mother. In actual fact, I have".

Her kohl-rimmed eyes widened as she took in my answer. "Oh gods, have you really? Who have you chosen my dear?"

I held up the portrait I was holding limply in my hands. "Mother, I have decided to marry Yuan Xi".

* * *

_Ch.2 done and dusted. Well basically dusted. There might be a few mistakes but I'm sorry about those. Next ch up soon so in the meantime, R&R._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

I sat awkwardly on the wooden stool as a mass of maids worked on my hair and make up. Today was the day, the day I was going to meet my future husband, Yuan Xi. And I was scared. Very, very scared.

"Do not worry, Lady Zhen!" One of my maids-in-waiting soothed as she wrapped a hair ornament around my forehead. "It is going to go so well today, I just know it. Lord Yuan Xi will be completely mesmerised by your beauty!"

I appreciated her attempts at trying to calm me down but it hadn't really worked. That was the problem with everyone. They always seemed to think that good looks were everything. And yes, I agreed that beauty _can_ help sometimes but beauty didn't start conversations or enable two people to have a good time. Sometimes, beauty was just a major hindrance.

The door suddenly flew open and my mother glided in. She gasped when she saw me.

"Darling, you look simply beautiful!" she breathed. "Lord Yuan Xi is going to love you!"

There was _that _word again. And my mother was wrong. Beauty could buy some things. It could definitely buy lust. But one thing it couldn't buy? True love.

* * *

I looked through the window of my carriage at the large castle that loomed before us, it turrets an perfect shade of gray, it's windows perfectly aligned with one another. I felt my heart beat loudly in my corseted chest but I tried to ignore the feeling. I had to be as confident as possible today, while still managing to maintain that slight humbleness, in order to impress Yuan Xi.

The carriage-man opened the door nearest to me and I held out my hand for him to pull me out. He did this immediately, giving me a little bow when he let go. I gave a small smile and tried my best to act mysterious.

"So, why are they not here yet?" I asked, looking around at the quiet courtyard. "They should be here to greet us. I shall not be trawling this place trying to find them. It is not ladylike".

The carriage-man cleared his throat. "Um madam, if I am not very much mistaken, that is them coming down at the moment, is it not?"

I squinted to further my view and sure enough, there were two men on gray steeds. They looked greatly apologetic as they trotted up to us before the older one, who I presumed was Yuan Xi, jumped off and bowed down to me.

"I apologise for our tardiness, my lady" he said, a twinkling smile lighting his features. He reached for my hand and kissed it gently. "And of course, I shall introduce us. I am Yuan Xi and this is my younger brother, Yuan Shang".

Yuan Shang got down from his mount and gave me a quick nod. "Good morning madam" he said. "I am pleased to meet you".

"As am I to you, sir" I told him, as politely as I could bother to be.

Yuan Xi looked thrilled. "Come" he said. "There is a huge feast that awaits your arrival". He looked over at me as I was standing there not knowing what to do next. He brought my arm around to hook inside his. "My lady, I hope it does not bother you to take a horse up to the palace? Do you not mind sitting astride my saddle behind me?"

A horse? I could do that. I just hoped my dress wouldn't suffer the consequences. "Of course I do not mind, my lord. I will gladly take place in your saddle". I moved over to the handsome stallion and gently rubbed his velveteen nose. "He is a beautiful steed, by the way".

Yuan Xi's grin was so wide, it practically spread across the whole of his face. It was if I'd given _him_the compliment. "Yes he is a stunner, isn't he? One of the greatest war horses in all the land. You will be hard-pressed to find a steed as good as this one for miles around. When-" He was interrupted by Yuan Shang clearing his throat impatiently.

"Let us leave the small talk for now brother, shall we? Why don't we get Lady Zhen inside first?" _Thank the gods for that! At least someone among this little group has some sense!_

I exhaled with relief and noticed that Yuan Xi was flushed with embarrassment. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Why of course brother, what wise words you speak. I am extremely sorry, Lady Zhen. I was being thoughtless. Come, let us retreat inside. Shang, hold the horse steady while I help Lady Zhen mount".

Shang held the stallion's head in place while Yuan Xi gave me a "leg up", careful not to get my gown caught in the stirrups. Almost immediately afterwards, Yuan Xi climbed up, so he was in front. He looked back at me and winked broadly. "Hold on tight" he joked.

The moment his back was turned, I rolled my eyes. "Hold on tight?" We would just be walking up to the castle. I doubted that I would need to "hold on tight" to him. Or maybe that was him trying to be seductive? Did he seriously think holding on to him was going to make me all gooey inside? He was obviously unaware that I only decided to marry him because I was basically forced to. And I chose him because he was the best out of a bad bundle. It was hardly flattering. But then again, I doubt anyone told him that little bit of information, and I wasn't about to. After all, I was supposed to be the "perfect consort".

While I was thinking this, I was unaware that we had begun to move, the horses' hooves sounding loud on the stone floor. Yuan Xi and Shang were deep in some sort of arid conversation about warfare, so I used this opportunity to look around at the beautiful surroundings that were soon to become my home.

The next time I refocused ahead of me, I noticed that we had reached the palace gates and the two horses had been pulled up. Yuan Xi turned back to me and smiled. "We're here" he told me rather unnecessarily.

He got down from the saddle and lifted me down after him. He took my arm in his and used his other to lead his horse. Then, him and Yuan Shang continued the issue they had recently been discussing.

We made our way into the castle, after leaving the mounts with an awaiting groom. I looked around the manor with concealed awe. It was simply beautiful. All the ceilings were decorated with exquisite chandeliers, the floors were perfectly tiled in the classiest of marble. On the walls hung various items, such as stags' heads, portraits and battle garments. As we advanced further, I noticed that there were people all around, doing various activities in various rooms. They all bowed down or curtsied to us as we strode past. Eventually, we reached a huge hall that was even more delightful than the rest of the estate had been. It seemed to be a dining hall of some sort. There was a long, oak table in the middle of it as well as plenty of chairs, which were mostly empty apart from a few important people who all looked up as we entered.

"Father!" Yuan Xi smiled at the man who looked the wealthiest out of all those who were seated. "I would like to introduce you to Lady Zhen, my beautiful, future wife".

His father, who I knew from speech to be called Yuan Shao, gave me a warm smile. "Hello, Lady Zhen. I have heard a lot about you. I am glad that you agreed to conjoin with, Yuan Xi. He is a fine man and a pleasure to have as a son. I am sure you two shall be very happy together".

I nodded and gave him a little curtsy. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well, my lord". I told him, blinking my long eyelashes rapidly. "And Lord Yuan Xi seems like a good, honest man. I will be honored to have him as my husband".

Yuan Xi made a pleased sound before sitting next to his father at the table. Yuan Shang followed, choosing instead, to sit two spaces away from his brother. I went and sat in between them.

Yuan Shao called in the feast and it immediately arrived on long, metal trollies. The maids got to work, quickly and effortlessly placing the huge saucers on the table. It took around five minutes to get everything set out but when it was, it looked amazing. There were so many different types of food, I couldn't choose which to eat. I eventually decided on noodles and meat. Once everyone else had began, I did also.

The repartee around the table as everyone ate was of no interest to me. Instead, I focused on what it would be like living here permanently, eating at this table every day, being Yuan Xi's wife. I didn't know if I would be able to become accustomed to the feeling. I knew I would eventually but at the moment, it felt like living here would be an awkward mistake.

"So, Lady Zhen, what are your views?" I was interrupted from my thoughts by Yuan Shao's saying my name. I hadn't a clue what he was asking me, which made me blush with embarrassment.

"Sorry my lord, may you repeat the question please? My thoughts were elsewhere". _Oh gods Yuan Shao, please don't loathe me, please don't loathe me..._

"Certainly, madam. What I said was what do you think? About my palace".

"Oh your palace is simply exquisite, my lord. And the decorations are rather charming. You have a very good taste in design may I say".

Yuan Shao looked pleased with my reply. "Yes, I must admit that myself. Well, I am glad you like it. Later on, a maid shall show you to your future bedchamber. It is not fully-decorated at the moment, but by the time you arrive, it will be simply perfect".

"Thank you, my lord" I told him.

* * *

"So, how did it go?" My mother asked me, when I had arrived home a few hours later, after my visit to the Yuan Family home. "Did you like it? Was it to your high standards?"

"Well firstly, it went well. The palace was beautiful both inside and out. Yuan Xi, Yuan Shang and Yuan Shao were all equally charming. They made me feel very welcome. And yes, I did have a good time". I decided to ignore the sarky last question.

My mother squealed with unusual excitement. "Well, I _am _glad to hear that you enjoyed yourself. I always thought that the Yuan Family would be perfect for you to marry into. They are noble and fair as well as wealthy. I know you will live a happy life there".

"Mmm" was my only response.

* * *

_This chapter is finally finished! I told you guys that I wouldn't abandon this story and I haven't! Next chapter isn't written up yet but I am starting on it, .minute. While I'm working, do me a favor and review for me please?_


End file.
